Hold Me Tight
by Midnight1234
Summary: Six and nothing to do, Ronnie is left bored out of his mind until the twins drag him into the forest against his will and the three suddenly get kidnapped. Now they have to spend the rest of the summer trying to get away from these people and back home. But will the three kids even survive to get back home? Fred and George are running out of plans like Ron is of hope.
1. Pond's Fear

**Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please tell me if I did alright! I just adore stories about the Weasley's before Ron went to Hogwarts so I decided to write one! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own Hogwarts**

* * *

_**Hold Me Tight**_

**Pond's Fear**

Ronnie was twiddling with a stick he had found as he sat in the grass behind his house, bored out of his mind.

Bill and Charlie had come back from Hogwarts a while ago telling everyone about their adventures of the past year, and were too busy doing whatever they did to play with Ronnie, leaving him lonely. Plus they were due back to Hogwarts in three or four weeks so they really couldn't find any time to play with him, though he felt that was more of an excuse.

Fred and George wouldn't let him play with them because he was far too little and Ginny was a girl and often hung around mum's side so Ronnie didn't like to play with her, and then there was Percy. He was too snobbish and liked to read far more than play so he was _definitely _out of the question. So with all this, Ronnie was left to do his own thing which he didn't know what it was since it isn't fun playing by himself than it is to play with another.

He dropped the stick heaving a heavy sigh as he watched it plop on the ground in front of his crossed legs and started to plunk at the grass one by one, tearing them to shreds as he tried to think of something to do, but nothing seemed appetizing to the six-year-old since he thought it would be far more fun if one of his siblings were to play with him.

Ronnie was cut from his thoughts as he looked up at the sound of his older twin brothers running towards him, both sporting a wide grin on their faces. Ronnie tilted his head a little to the side, wondering what it was that they wanted to do with him since they were the ones that pushed him away saying he was far too little to play with.

"Hello, Ronnie!" both twins said cheerfully as both stopped once they were standing in front of their younger brother.

"Hi, Fred, hi, George." he greeted back with a little nod, still tearing at the grass before him. Both twins shared a look, their smiles becoming even possibly brighter and their eyes twinkling in merriment as they looked back down at Ronnie who watched this with mild interest. "Do you want something?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, actually, we would like you to experiment something for us." said one of the twins. Ronnie's eyes furrowed together as worry clouded his bright blue eyes, a certain horrid memory coming to mind.

"The last time you two gave me something was the acid pop incident." he said suspiciously. "Mum said that she would ground the both of you for a month if you gave me anything else that was dangerous." Fred and George chuckled a little, shaking their heads, amused at Ronnie.

"Oh, Ronnie,"

"Don't you trust us?"

"I mean we are your brothers,"

"And would we do anything to hurt our Ickle Ronniekins?" Ronnie's forehead crinkled a little as he nodded, ceasing in tearing up the bright green grass beneath.

"Yes you would. You do it all the time! You turned Teddy into a spider, made me jump out of a tree when you gave me candy that said I would 'fly', and turned my hair blue!" he accused, standing up as if to act tough. It didn't work out much in his favor since the twins were a head or two taller than him, but it was better than remaining sitting… right? Once again, the twins shook their heads and 'tsk'ed at Ronnie, both giving him looks of disappointment that made his stomach turn a little in discomfort.

"No, no, no, Ronnie. You see, we didn't _mean _for all of that to happen!" one insisted.

"Yes, that was all just an accident. What we really meant to do was to make your teddy look new!"

"And for you to grow wings and fly away so you never have to be bored again!"

"And to make your hair look even more fabulous than it already is!" Fred and George both placed their hands on their hips with small grins on their faces.

"You see," they said. "That was all an accident. We didn't really mean to do all that stuff, that wouldn't make us good big brothers, now would it?" Ronnie still didn't believe them, knowing that they were lying through their teeth by experience.

"And what makes you think I'll believe you?" he asked stubbornly, giving each of them a suspicious look. One of the twins tapped the tip of his nose teasingly making him screw up his face and see if he had put anything there while the other ruffled his hair making him yelp in protest and try to swat the hand away from him.

"Ah, aren't you just the cutest!" the one that had just ruffled his hair asked in a voice that suggested he wasn't trying to be mocking, but was failing miserably because Ronnie could hear it plain as day.

"Our little brother doesn't believe us! Can you believe that Forge?" the other one asked, both looking at each other while Ronnie glared at them in annoyance.

"I sure can't Gred!" the other exclaimed, the two of them suddenly whirling around to face Ronnie who jumped a little in surprise.

"Well, we're going to have to change that, won't we?" the twin that Ronnie guessed to be George said grinning ear to ear, Fred matching the grin. Ronnie looked at them as his mind tried its best to figure out what they were trying to do but he was too late as he was suddenly being dragged backwards into the forest that was behind their house with Fred and George on either side of him gripping his arms tight enough where it didn't hurt but he also couldn't get away from them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ronnie exclaimed in surprised, trying to wiggle out of his two older brother's grip, but finding it futile since they both were stronger than him. So he resorted to something else before he was too far away to do anything. "Help! Mum! Bill! Charlie! Help!" he screamed as loud as he could but that for some reason only made the twins start to go faster.

"George, look at the little baby calling out to his mummy!" Fred mocked when they were in the safety of the trees, but neither stopped nor did Ronnie's struggles to get free. "He's far too afraid to test out our experiment." he added, tightening his grip when his younger brother's arm almost slipped out of his grasp. George shook his head, his grin still on his face.

"Maybe we'll get Ginny to help us Fred, she's far braver than our little Ronnie over here." he said as both looked down to the little six-year-old who still struggled in their grip. They were now deep in the forest near to where both twins wanted to be, so they let go of Ronnie's arm, watching him drop into the dirt with an 'oof!'

"I'm brave!" Ronnie defended as he whirled around and stood up, face hot in anger. Both Fred and George snickered at him, a hand on a hip so they looked to mirror the other.

"Is that so?" George mocked.

"If you're so brave—" Fred said as he and George took a step forward.

"Then why don't you—"

"Show us before we—"

"Go ask Ginny to help us with our experiment?" both ended in sync, now a foot away from Ronnie who had scrunched up his little face in a scowl, but the effect was ruined when he had to blow a strand of ginger hair away from his face because it tickled the tip of his nose.

"Fine! I'll help you with your stupid experiment as long as you don't get Ginny!" Ronnie said, crossing his arms over his puffed out chest. Fred and George snickered in success.

"That's what we thought." they said, turning around and leading Ronnie a little deeper in the forest. Little did they know was that they were suddenly being followed.

"What do you want me to do?" Ronnie asked, his voice shadowing his defeat.

"We need you to get something from down in the pond. Fred dropped it in yesterday when we were playing in it—" Fred cut in with a quick yell of: "It was an accident!" before George went on. "—and we need you to go and retrieve it before the actual experimenting begins!" George finished, clapping his hands merrily together when they reached said pond. The pond wasn't big nor was it small, but it wasn't big enough to be called a lake because it was still far smaller than that.

Ronnie stood staring at the pond biting his lip because he didn't really want to fetch the thing Fred and George dropped, but was brought out of his doubts when the twins pushed him forwards till he stood at the edge of the pond.

"Well then, go on, we don't have all day." George said when Ronnie looked behind him to his older brothers.

"You don't want us to go get Ginny, now would you?" Fred added making Ronnie shake his head. The small red haired child hesitantly pulled his shirt off of him and slipped his shoes along with his socks off and set them to the side in a messy pile.

"What does it look like?" he asked, looking behind him to his smiling brothers.

"You'll know when you see it." Fred said as Ronnie turned back around. He started at the water before taking a deep breath and let it out as he started to waddle in it. He was soon chest deep in the pond ready to dive under when he turned to look at his brothers who urged him on wards, taking a breath and dived under, going to the bottom and started to search for the requested item. When oxygen become a need, he resurfaced and wiped the water away from his eyes as he looked towards the bank only to see that his brothers weren't there like they were before.

"Fred? George?" he called out hesitantly, looking all around only to see that they weren't there. He started to feel a little bit of fear creep up on him at the thought of his brothers leaving him here all alone or planning to scare him or something. "This isn't funny! Come out!" Ronnie shouted louder, hating how he sounded a little scared. He was six! He wasn't supposed to feel afraid! He was a big boy now! "I mean it!" he shouted as he began to waddle back to shore, still looking around for his older brothers but they still remained out of sight. Ronnie bite his lip as he started to feel that something wasn't right when he got out of the water and started to search near the trees that surrounded the pond. "Fred! George! You can come out now!" he called, only to feel a hand grab onto his shoulder and jumped. He turned around with wide eyes only to see a really tall man he has never seen before look down at him coldly.

"Yes, you three will do just fine." he murmured under his breath. Ronnie began breathing short breaths as his heart thumped in his chest, the man pulling out a wand from under his cloak. He let out a terrified shriek just as something came out of the wand and all was black.


	2. Moldy Cells

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait! I have a big problem with procrastination and I also had to update other stories too. Also I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I had no other ideas for it so here you go and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own Hogwarts**

* * *

_**Hold Me Tight**_

**Moldy Cells**

There was a small groan in the dark cell that stank of mold and other things as Ronnie blinked open his eyes and sat up on his elbows and looked about.

"Ron! You're awake!" a familiar voice shouted in relief. Ronnie blinked his eyes once more so he could get them used to the dimness of the room and saw two silhouettes that reminded him of the twins.

"Fred? George?" he croaked out in a tiny voice, eyes squinting so he could see his older brothers better. "Where are we?" he added when he got a good view of the cell they were in. He sat up fully and crisscrossed his legs, his eyes now fully adjusted to the lighting so he could see Fred and George's expression without much trouble. Both shrugged and sighed in unison.

"We don't know. One minute we were waiting for you on shore, the next we wake up in a moldy cell." one of them explained.

"We've been awake for about an hour, too, and so far all we've established is that we are in a _very _moldy cell (more so than we've thought) and something, or some_one _else has been here before us." the other said, crossing his arms. Ronnie furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Someone? What do you mean by that?" he asked, regretting his words right when they came out. The twin Ronnie guessed as Fred reached behind him and grabbed ahold of greyish bone and showed it to Ronnie who paled at the sight of it.

"We don't know if it's human's or something else since we've only found one." Fred said casually, inspecting the bone with mild interest. Ronnie felt his stomach turn uncomfortably and tears prickle the edge of his vision. The thought of that bone being someone that once was alive sickened him and he did his best to keep his breakfast in check.

"I don't like this place… I wanna go home!" he whimpered eyes fixated on the bone as Fred set it back out of sight behind him.

"Ronnie, we want to go home too," George started to sooth; flashing Fred a quick glance Ronnie couldn't decipher.

"But you see, these people who took us most likely won't let us go since they've locked us up and everything." Fred added. Ronnie sniffled a little, rubbing his hands against his eyes to stop the prickle of tears.

"Why not?" he asked with a slightly wavering voice.

"Because they're bad people Ron!" George said in exasperation. "Would You-Know-Who just let someone who knows his weaknesses walk free? No! Bad people either kill or lock their victim up so they're trapped and under their finger!" George said. Ronnie felt more tears prickle at the edge of his eyes once more, more so than before.

"Y-you're saying they're g-g-going to kill us?!" he squeaked, terrified. George's eyes widened as he realized what he just said, panic flashing through both his and Fred's eyes as they glanced at each other before looking back at Ronnie who was just on the edge of bursting out crying.

"That's not what I mean!" George quickly defended himself, arms out in front of him as if Ronnie was about to attack him.

"What he _means_," Fred cut in. "is that they have a choice between killing and locking up, and they've made the terrible mistake of locking us up." Ronnie was now even more confused especially by the smug grin Fred wore.

"Mistake?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes once more to stop the tears. Fred nodded happily.

"Because when you lock us up, there is hell to pay." he replied, making Ronnie giggle for the first time since he woke up in the moldy cell.

* * *

"Bill, Charlie, can you go get the twins and Ronnie for me? It's lunch time." Molly Weasley asked her two oldest as she set down a plate of sandwiches on the table. Bill looked up and nodded as Charlie got to his feet from where he was sitting on the ground.

"Sure Mum, are they out back?" Bill asked as he and his brother made their way to the back door with Charlie hot on his heels. Molly nodded as Ginny and Percy took their seats at the table.

"Fred! George! Ronnie! Lunch!" Charlie started to shout once they were outside. When they saw that they weren't there they started to get a little confused.

"Maybe the twins dragged Ronnie out to woods again?" Bill suggested, Charlie just shrugged in responds, not caring either way.

"One way to find out." he murmured as he started to walk ahead of Bill and towards the tree lining.

"Where are they?" Bill asked in exasperation after around ten minutes of looking around. Charlie was just as frustrated as his older brother was, breaking a twig off a tree and swinging it lazily at another.

"I don't know but mum is going to be bloody pissed if we don't show up soon." Charlie grumbled under his breath. Bill made his own mumble of agreements just as they reached the little pond they often swam at with their siblings. He scanned the area with his eyes immediately catching a small pile of shoes, socks, and a shirt. He nudged Charlie's arm with his elbow and pointed to the small pile, both making their way to it curiously.

"Isn't this Ron's?" Charlie asked when they reached the small pile, picking up the small green shirt and inspecting it before he looked at the pair of shoes and socks. Bill nodded as Charlie set the shirt down on the pair of shoes.

"Yeah it is… but it doesn't look like he's in the pond at all." he said as he looked about. "He would've come up right about now for air, and the surface doesn't look like it has been disturbed at all." he added.

"I don't see the twins around either…" Charlie stated, eyebrows furrowed a little as he looked about. "This is weird, maybe we should go back and tell Mum?" he asked, looking at Bill who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds good." with that Charlie scooped up the little pile of Ronnie's shirt and shoes and started walking back towards the house with Bill by his side, both walking a little faster than they did before. Neither could ignore the growing sense of something wrong in their pits of their stomachs along with the worry that accompanied it. Hopefully the twins and Ronnie made it home before them and it was nothing too serious.


End file.
